robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Discussion
This is the official discussion page for the Arena. If you have an idea for a competition, please create a level three subheading, and provide a basic outline of your idea, under the section titles 'Competition Ideas'. If you want to discuss a topic besides this, changes to policy etc, please do so under the 'Discussion' heading. After the current Arena competition has finished, voting will be opened to decide which of the submitted competition ideas will be used for the next competition. All competitions used to be held by the Arena host (this was Obi-Have) unless another user was given special permission to do so. As Obi-Have is no longer Arena Host, users are permitted to create their own Arena competitions with approval from the other users. Post Ragnabot 2 Maybe I'm jumping the gun a little bit here, but it seems a fair enough time to discuss this, since Ragnabot 2 is pretty much all-but over. What shall we do next? CrashBash (talk) 15:42, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :The Reboot tournament, so robots like Arena Cleaner, Crackers 'n' Smash, Frostbite and Aftershock can get their first tournament run out. Incidentally, I won't be hosting the next tournament, I've earned a break. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:45, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I'm all for doing something reboot-wise, and if that's the case, I'm gonna nominate my own Extreme Reboot idea. By the time we've got everything sorted out, Series 9 should be over. CrashBash (talk) 16:26, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I definitely think there should be a reboot competition and I really like the idea of a reboot extreme as it will be very fun to do. I kinda wanted a Series 8 audited though :/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:04, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, I was hoping to do Re-Audited Series 3 or Audited Series 6. The reason I prefer to do one of these tournaments is because Series 3 is going to turn eighteen years old in December (Or October, in filming dates), and Series 6 is going to turn fifteen years in September (July in filming dates). I would love to celebrate an anniversary of a series, so who is up for it? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:19, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::I understand, although personally I'd like to do an Audited Series 2 myself. It was hard for me to choose between promoting that idea or the Reboot Extreme, but I know people would rather do something with the new series, so....I'm still not letting AS2 go, though. CrashBash (talk) 17:23, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm actually on board with Crash's idea of doing Audited Series 2, I'd really like to try that. Reboot Tournament/Extreme seems like the safest middle ground, but I'll lock in my first-choice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:36, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'd also like to go back and do an Audited Series 2 if possible. The combat with those robots will draw up a range of interesting battles, and with the expanded competitor list from the First Wars, it'll be nice to bung all of the robots into at least one fight against each other. Nweston8 (talk) 17:44, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't Audited 2 and 3 already been done on the wiki, whereas Audited 6 hasn't? Personally, I'd like to go with Extreme 3 then discuss the next move afterwards. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:47, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::We've done Audited 1, 3, 4 (twice), 5 and 7, as well as Extreme 1. Not Audited 2, yet. CrashBash (talk) 15:49, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Personally I'm not a fan of doing a Audited Series 2, and Extreme 3, Audited Series 8 and or an Audited Series 6 for me.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:50, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm up for an Extreme Reboot or Reboot tournament, but an Audited Series 2 sounds interesting. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:10, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Audited Series 3 or 8 I fancy, 3 especially as it's the one I remember the most.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:35, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::RE-Audited I mean, have we ever tried doing an International Extreme?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:41, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :I am not keen for anything pre-series 4 at the moment. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:38, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Let's clarify something. The two leading options right now are (my preference) Audited Series 2 and Reboot Extreme. CrashBash, are you volunteering to host the latter, should it come out ahead? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:40, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, I'd be willing to host either of them, since I suggested them. I wouldn't mind too much if someone else wanted to host Reboot Extreme, but Audited Series 2, I would prefer to host myself. CrashBash (talk) 21:43, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Excellent. Unless there's a big surge in support for Audited Series 8 or a conventional knockout tournament featuring only reboot robots (as opposed to Extreme), we can probably put the two down to a vote in the next few days. There shouldn't be more than one reboot tournament listed, otherwise you find yourself in a "well I really support the beliefs of the Green Party but I want to vote for the one that can actually stop the Conservatives" situation. I do still agree with letting the tournaments on Jimlaad/TG's pages have some breathing space for now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:59, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::OK. In that case, I'll put up a vote this weekend and let it run for a while, maybe a week or two. Does that sound fair enough? By the time that's sorted out and whichever tournament is organised, Series 9 should have ended, and Jim & TG's little tournaments should also have made some progress. CrashBash (talk) 22:05, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Mine will probably be done before Series 9 is. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:11, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Whilst the two ideas mentioned are good, I would still campaign to add re-audited Series 3 or 6 to the list. After all, the sample of people used at the moment does indiciate there is some interest for these tournaments still. If not, I may host a different version of re-audited Series 3 on my userpage. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 07:40, April 5, 2017 (UTC) : Can join in on the next ragnabot please? --Tornado1927 (talk) 07:50, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, that does depend on when the next Ragnabot is. It might not be for a while. And you need to make sure you've reached the quota. I think you're close. CrashBash (talk) 07:59, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::What is a quota?--Tornado1927 (talk) 08:09, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::We're gonna wait a while for another Ragnabots especially with Series 10, 11 and potentially other series coming out since the arena will be active for another 3 years. Also the quota is you need 300 mainstream edits before you can join.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:21, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Crash how does Reboot extreme work differently to any Annihilator, Tag Team and all stars? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:59, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :It will contain all robots from Series 8, 9 and BotS and involve tournaments like them. We recently did an extreme tournament so have a look at that to see how it works. --Jimlaad43(talk) 07:37, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::What I mean is, how do we pick tournaments, allocate robots to tournaments, determine number of tournaments - it'll be much easier to place an informed vote. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:58, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::We essentially have a group-vote on the tournaments, how they're structured and which robots feature in them. For tournaments, we'd have an All-Stars, Tag Team Terror and Annihilator by default and anything else would pretty much be fair game. CrashBash (talk) 14:10, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :Reboot Extreme looks like it's won. A: Who's running it and B: should we start the discussion threads for it so we can work out everything? Such as How many robots are there, which tournament formats will be used, and how will they be drawn? Jimlaad43(talk) 10:00, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I simply don't have time to run it. One day, I hope I have the time to host a tournament myself. As for the robots, I think we should try and incorporate all of the robots into some sort of tournament. We can have all the obvious ones, like tag-team, all-stars (e.g. competing in at least 3 wars or reach at least one grand final/two heat finals of the reboot) and Challenge Belt, but also a tournament involving robots who only fought in one battle and lost (Apex, Tauron, Bonk, Crazy Coupe 88 etc); a bit like a New Blood competition or something. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 10:35, April 20, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't mind helping out. --Adster1005 (talk) 10:53, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :::It does look like Reboot Extreme will be a thing, but I want to keep the poll open until at least this weekend before anything becomes official. CrashBash (talk) 13:15, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, on that matter, Jim, since your tournament is now part of the Arena, would you rather that be finished before I start up reboot Extreme? So there's no clash? CrashBash (talk) 06:45, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think it might be wise to wait for Jim's tournament to end.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:24, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I won't mind of you start the discussion now, just wait before starting any battles. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:35, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Poll Since nobody had any objections to my proposal of starting a poll up this weekend, I'll go ahead and do it now. I'll leave it up for at least two weeks, probably longer, by which point Series 9 will be over and it shouldn't mess up with Jim and TG's little projects. Audited Series 2 #I'm voting for this one for now.CrashBash (talk) 05:18, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #Well, I am a bit disappointed as to why nobody responded as to why we cannot have re-audited Series 3 in the polls, considering some people backed it. Anyhow, Series 2 to me was filled with controversy, which ultimately made it less enticing than it should of been. We can do better. Plus, if we can remove the gauntlet and trials, I would love to see some three-way melees, which are always fun in my opinion. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:44, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #:If it's any consolation, I'll happily back a re-audited Series 3 as the next tournament. CrashBash (talk) 14:05, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #::Apologies, I didn't notice any major support, but I think these two options give a clear-cut choice. I'm personally uninterested in Audited Series 3 because it could only ever be won by Chaos 2 or Razer, with Hypno-Disc, Fire Storm and Cassius 2 being the clear best robots remaining. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:58, April 20, 2017 (UTC) #I'm really behind this idea, and I'd love to see it, especially now robots such as Broot and Piece De Resistance have earned forum victories! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:58, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reboot Extreme #We've done quite a bit on the classic era, and yes I do realise we haven't done a Series or 6, but can we do something with the Reboot, please? This idea has so many opportunities and fun ideas whereas with an Audited Series 2 we're kinda stuck with what we've got.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:10, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #I don't like the idea of Extreme, but an Audited Series 2 does not interest me in the slightest. Jimlaad43(talk) 06:54, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #I love this idea. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 14:11, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #As I've said before, an Extreme Reboot has every chance of being fun and interesting with a mix of traditional competitions, the latest competitors and new ideas. It's about time we did something relating to Series 8-9/BotS, too. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:26, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #The potential for a tournament like this is good. We really ought to be doing something with the new machines by now outside of Ragnabot 2, so I'm glad we have this chance. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:05, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Results Looks like Reboot Extreme wins 5-3. I'll start discussion soon, because there's a lot to talk about, but in theory the tournament won't start until Jim's mini-tournament is over. CrashBash (talk) 09:28, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :Seems about right, looking forward to it :D Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:38, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Post-Extreme 3 Now I know I'm thinking way ahead of time but I wanted to make this suggestion. With Series 10 currently being filmed, I imagine the new series will come out around early autumn. I would like to propose that once Series 10 has aired, someone hosts an audited reboot tournament featuring all of the robots to have fought in the main competition of the reboot. Well over 60 unique robots have fought in Series 8 and 9, and once Series 10 is out, I'm confident we can get the number up to 72, allowing us to have 12 heats of six followed by Semi Finals and a Grand Final, although a couple of robots may not make it depending on how many newcomers fight in the upcoming series. I'm sure no one would be upset if, say, Ms Nightshade or Sweeney Todd didn't compete due to having more than 72 robots. As a result, I recommend that once Extreme 3 is over we take a break from the reboot in the Arena until Series 10 has been shown. In that time, we'd be able to fit in one of the other suggestions: Audited 2, 3 or 6. I myself would be happy to have the chance to host my first tournament via Audited Series 6 once we reach the Summer holidays. What do you guys think? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 21:49, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :I've seen most of the competitor list on Reddit, and there doesn't appear to be that many newcomers, so we might need to have a rethink about this.. I like the sound of the basic idea though. S256 22:34, May 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Sure it's thinking ahead and I'd be happy for ether and Series 3 or Series 6 audited after.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:32, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Whilst I support the idea of Series 3 re-audited or Series 6 audited (since both series are reaching their 18th and 15th anniversaries respectively), I would love to be able to host this new tournament myself, as I have been proposing these ideas several times now. I would accept a compromise of me and Razer co-hosting this, however. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:19, May 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm not interested in hosting Audited 3, so you'd be able to do that one yourself. Thinking in more depth, it would probably be better if you hosted Audited 6 as well, because I MIGHT have work experience the first week of the summer holidays and I'm on holiday in Canada for the two weeks after that. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 10:26, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'd favour an Audited 2 or 3 myself. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:20, May 13, 2017 (UTC) With CrashBash announcing the end of Extreme Series 3 (which was good, by the way), I think it's time to restart discussion on what to do next. Personally, I am still spearheading the next Audited Series, in particular Re-Audited 3 or Audited 6. The reason is because of their notable anniversaries I have mentioned above, making it the perfect time to re-do these series. Whilst I like the idea of an Audited 2, is it possible we could delay it for just one more year, so we can celebrate twenty years since its original broadcast? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 07:36, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :The question I have is when do we start the new arena tournament? I'm off to Canada for two weeks on Saturday and I'd have no chance of voting. If Audited 2 or 3 were done I won't be concerned about missing out, but 6 was and is one of my favourite series, and is be disappointed if I missed out on voting during it. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 08:43, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd rather not do Audited Series 2 right now unless someone was willing to do it for me. I need a break from making tournaments. CrashBash (talk) 08:56, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Audited Series 2 is a great idea but if no one's willing to do it I say Series 3 instead perhaps? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:21, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::Seeing as I too will be going on holiday next week for seven days, I suggest that maybe a week break from Arena competitions would benefit all? That way, I will be able to create the framework of the new Arena competition the moment I return without the need to rush, whilst Razer will likely be able to vote on the first battles by the time they return too. In the mean time, is anyone against me starting the voting procedure tomorrow or on Saturday? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:13, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :There's no point doing Series 3 as we all know the result anyway. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:39, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::There are a couple of robots that I feel can beat Chaos 2, and those robots can be beaten by several others. Henceforth, I would respectfully disagree with that statement. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:43, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Hmm...I've never been fond of the idea of doing an Audited Series 6 because, personally, I feel that series had a very good selection of robots, and I feel the only way it could really be changed is if the line-up was different (say, Series 4 or 5-equse), since we don't really have a good way of doing melees in the Arena that require multiple winners AND losers. That being said, though, Jim does have a point. There were a few strong robots in Series 6, true, but I feel most of them could be beaten by at least one if not two other robots (even the likes of Firestorm, Razer and Tornado), so that's a lot more balanced straight away. In that aspect, I think we'd have better luck dealing with Series 6. CrashBash (talk) 15:59, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::I dunno, I always preferred to bring in Pussycat and Wheely Big Cheese to my Audited 6 tournaments, as well as some of the big names that didn't get in, like King B and Splinter, maybe bring in someone like Hell's Teeth, The Grim Reaper or Lightning too. You can get rid of robots like Doctor Fist, 4x4, Spin Doctor, Colossus and Hot Pants, robots which contributed nothing to their battles and were just generally a bit rubbish. Granny's Revenge and Ruf Ruf Dougal were at least entertaining jokebots, the five I mentioned were just bad. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:14, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'd be inclined to back on Audited Series 6 as well. Audited Series 3 feels like the true definition of a filler tournament, and although Chaos 2 could be beaten with the right draw, I'm more concerned about the robot quality in general. Series 3's best robots are virtually always going to make that stage, with the batch of robots that are the best are so far ahead of the rest and there isn't any 'good' robots in the middle of the pack to give us some good fights from robots other than the top tier. As for Audited Series 6, as suggested above, we can toy about and add any of the likes of King B Powerworks, Wheely Big Cheese, Pussycat (both of the last two if deemed possible), The Steel Avenger, Splinter, Atomic, Lightning, Reactor 3, Mute and even Typhoon 2 - robots which can make the tournament of an even higher quality by dismissing robots like 4x4, Spin Doctor, Hot Pants, Doctor Fist, A-Kill, Destructosaur, Armadrillo, W.A.S.P. and Colossus. I'd really be looking forward to Audited Series 6 if it does go ahead, but Audited Series 2 is something I'd be excited for too. Nweston8 (talk) 01:08, July 28, 2017 (UTC) From my observations, Audited Series 6 is more popular when compared to 2 and 3. I would, in fairness be more inclined to do that Arena competition myself instead of Series 3. Anyhow, CrashBash, to be honest, the only aspect that I feel we may struggle to change in Audited Series 6 is the seeds. Unless a large majority insists on a new seed rankings, I actually see no need for change. But I am sure we can change everything else, including switching to a one-on-one format, introducing bin candidates, and maybe some special events too. Razer, it greatly depends on whether most people are willing to include Wheely Big Cheese and Pussycat in, as some want these tournaments to have realism. Whilst I personally would support Wheely Big Cheese being included, I would not include Pussycat out of respect for David Gribble's family and friends. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:05, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :That's fine, I was questioning myself when using Pussycat. I respect that we shouldnt use them. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:01, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I'm in agreement there. The seeds we got are perfect and could stay as is. If we need to add others for whatever reason, they can go below. CrashBash (talk) 17:16, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Audited Series 2 being the next tournament after the one we'll start now should be fine. So what next? Here's a proposal, what about Fantasy Audited War 3. The last fantasy audited war was in 2014, and we now have a good array of reboot robots that we can also include. It's a simple concept that allows us to choose any robot and vote them in and then randomly draw it into a tournament. It's easy, and anyone could run it. What do you think? Jimlaad43(talk) 19:30, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :I would love to see Fantasy Audited War 3, but not as the next tournament, as I would rather we spaced out Ragnabot 2 and this tournament further. That said, though, this WOULD be an good idea for those not keen on Audited Series. Add this, along with 2 and 6 (3 appears to have been shot down), and we have a decent list to choose from. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:56, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I've looked back on the Fantasy Audited Wars myself plenty of times in the past, and they really are simple, yet exciting tournaments. Having said that, I very much understand knocking it back as the tournament after the next. Nweston8 (talk) 01:08, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Y'know I think this is a better idea that the Audited Series 2,3 and 6 idea, at least it's fun and inventive.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:20, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Audited Series 2 is still what I want to do the most. I guess I can understand waiting for the 20-year anniversary, and I certainly don't want to do Audited Series 3, so I guess my leading option would otherwise be Fantasy Audited War 3. I would still be happy to see Audited Series 6 go ahead as long as it doesn't stop us from doing Series 2 some time. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:02, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :I'd argue that the winner of Series 3 is only one part of it. The original Wiki tournament I hosted had Storm 2 win by forgone conclusion, but it was still lots of fun. That being said, I'd encourage some more creativity in our Arena tournaments. Nearly every war has been redone a few times, even if just outside the userspace. Ideas like "Series 4 but every heat is an annihilator" would be fun. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:23, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm...that'd actually be fun even if we didn't even change the line-up. CrashBash (talk) 04:59, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Or what about Series 5 but everyone is a Tag Team with their first round opponent. Imagine how much everything would change - Hypno Disc and Black Widow would be at a huge disadvantage, whilst Tornado and Gravedigger might contend with Spawn Again and Hydra for the favourite. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:02, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::I actually really like that as an idea, something very different that'd throw up some very interesting results. Combatwombat555 (talk) 13:14, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm guessing the line-ups would be the same as the actual Series 5 round 2? For example, Hypno-Disc & Black Widow vs Atomic 2 & Kan-Opener, and then Juggernot 2 & Bulldog Breed 3 vs Wowot & Lambsy. CrashBash (talk) 14:01, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::Not to mention the likes of Wild Thing and Trouble 'n' Strife, 101 and Fluffy, Thermidor 2 and Prizephita Mach 2 or Behemoth and Supernova. I'd be interested in this tournament, but would still hold out for Audited 6 as well. Leaver out Audited War 3 for another time. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 14:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'd just like to say the problem with redoing Series 6 is that nothing changes. Pretty much everyone considers the seeds accurate, so the only way to redo it is to scramble the robots in each heat and then you're not even redoing Series 6. It's not like Series 4 where changing the seeds (as everyone can) changes the whole wars. ::::As for my idea, if people are coming around to it, I'd like to put my hand up to host it as a potential candidate. It would run like Series 4 Tag Team. Here's how it would hypothetically work, using some random examples: *Heat A **Chaos 2 and Storm Force v Tartan Terror and Steel Avenger: Chaos 2 and Storm Force win **SMIDSY and Obsidian v 8645T and T-Bone: SMIDSY and Obsidian win **Chaos 2 and Storm Force v SMIDSY and Obsidian: Chaos 2 and Storm Force win **''We then do a play off for 3rd and 4th.'' *Semi-Finals (assuming everything else has gone the same) **Chaos 2 and Storm Force v Wild Thing and Trouble 'n' Strife: Wild Thing and Trouble 'n' Strife **LOSER'S MELEE: Chaos 2 and Storm Force v Spawn Again and Hydra v S3 and Plunderbird 5: Spawn Again and Hydra win **Spawn Again and Hydra v Razer and Big Nipper: Razer and Big Nipper win **Wild Thing and Trouble 'n' Strife v Bigger Brother and Tip-Top: Wild Thing and Trouble 'n' Strife *Grand Final: **Wild Thing and Trouble 'n' Strife v Hypno-Disc and Black Widow: **Razer and Big Nipper v Firestorm 3 and Bee-Capitator: I'd have to say hot candidates would be Razer/Big Nipper, Wheely Big Cheese/Wolverine, Behemoth/Supernova, Tornado/Gravedigger, Panic Attack/Barber-Ous and Ming 3/Terrorhurtz, wheras we are all but guaranteed to lose Firestorm, Hypno-Disc, Pussycat, Stinger, 3 Stegs to Heaven, X-Terminator and Gemini early on. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:52, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :I'd favour something relating to the original series, Audited Series 2 or 6 I'd be quite fine with. The Tag Team Series 5 idea certainly isn't bad either. Hogwild94 (talk) 22:16, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Now it's been pitched, that Series 5 Tag Team sounds like a great tournament. Razer will still win, but it would be fun to reach far out for originality. Not as convinced about Series 4 Annihilators because it's so hard to be certain of which robot to eliminate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:01, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Thats the beauty - you're only as strong as you your weaker member. Big Nipper was fragile enough to lose a wing on impact, get someone to hold Razer off to a judges decision, and that's the ball game if the other one can damage Big nipper. Bigger Brother Tip Top could do it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:09, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :::I certainly agree that the teams you mentioned would be heavy favourites, but at the same time, I do feel some of the robots we might "lose early" are actually strong enough to carry their team through regardless of who they're up against. I feel this could actually lead to quite the discussion, depending on whether you think one robot can carry ala Bulldog Breed or not. It's something certainly worth exploring. CrashBash (talk) 05:18, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Poll Nobody was against me starting the voting procedure today, so here it is. Based on discussion above, Audited Series 6, A Fantasy Audited War 3, and Series 5 but everyone is a Tag Team, appear to be the most popular ideas. Henceforth, for the next two weeks, people will be able to vote these three choices for the next arena competition. However, I understand removing Audited Series 2 from the list may anger some people, so please do not drink the consensus kool-aid, and speakout if you object to my decision. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:06, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Audited Series 6 #Whilst the other ideas are interesting, this is the one I have been backing for about a year now. Henceforth, with the 15th anniversary looming, this tournament definitely gains my vote. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:06, July 29, 2017 (UTC) A Fantasy Audited War 3 #I'm personally not a fan of the Tag Team one, yes it's a creative idea but in reality most wiki users will just judge a battle on one of the robots as opposed to both, that and the competition doesn't seem that it'll be very long and I'll even say that certain partnerships will be extremely overpowered (or extremely Underpowered) than other. I am all for this idea, I love it, I also don't mind the Audited Series 6 ether but I'd rather Series 2.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:41, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Series 5 but everyone is a Tag Team #Always back your own idea, because no one else will if you don't. Redoing series 6 is definitely a waste of time but I could live with Fantasy audited War. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:47, July 29, 2017 (UTC) #I feel this has the potential of the best discussion out of these three options. CrashBash (talk) 09:05, July 29, 2017 (UTC) #Something a bit different. Otherwise Fantasy 3, an audited Series 6 does seem like it'd be a bit predictable. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:36, July 29, 2017 (UTC)